Her life
by Fanfic.Queeeeeen
Summary: Joelle Mary Anderson. A young woman living in the normal world well... As normal as her would coul get since she had a Supernatural past. Watch as her world turns upside down as an old friend comes back and pulls her back to the Supernatural world she tried so hard to run away from...
1. Joelle Howling For You

~Joelle. Chapter One~ Howling For You

She woke up with a start, sweat trickling down her forehead. She sighed and wiped her face as she rubs her eyes. "I-It's not real..." She mumbled to herself, over and over again before trying to fall back to sleep. She covers her face with the bed sheets as she decided to count the first 40 digits of Pi. She stopped in the middle as she heard a crash in the living room. She jumped out of her bed as she took the knife under her pillow.. She made sure it was silver, just in case...

She ran downstairs and pointed the knife to the dark figure walking out from the living room. Her hands were steady as she focused on the figure. A whole plan in her head like this was memorized and practiced until perfect. She waited a few minutes before asking "Who are you? Or I swear to god I will rip you-" she was interrupted by a voice. "Joelle Mary Anderson, please"

Her eyes widened as she was unfocused. No one knew her full name,she had no other family and had temporary friends. Her parents died, so did the family members that did know her name. No one even knew her name was Joelle, she just called herself Jo.

While she was unfocused and deep in thought, the un welcomed guess took advantage as his figure blurred. She realized he was headed for her. She was unfocused and couldn't defend, she thought she'd die, but instead, she felt a body embracing hers. The person hugged her!

She was shocked at this. She then heard growling and she laughed as the lights turned on. She saw him and hugged him. "Derek Harris" she said with a smile "How is my little doggie doing?" She asked while messing his hair. He smiled and laughed too.

Derek hugged her once more before turning serious. "I need your help Jo..." She smiled, HE knew her name. He was the closest person to her. Only he knew her full name, unless, she met someone as close as him... In the meantime, he was the only person... Um... Creature she ever told her name too. Joelle's brow furrowed. "What is it?"

"The Wolf Hunters" he sighed as she rolled her eyes. Those hunters have been searching for anything to do with canines that were in the supernatural subject. Werewolves, Skinwalkers, Children of the Moon, etc. Unfortunately, Derek, a friend she met while hunting an evil vampire, is a Werewolf. Which obviously, is canine.

"What the-" she says before being interrupted "I know, I know..." He says shaking his head. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while, to lay low?" He asks as she smiles "You're always welcome here and you know that. After saving my life numerous times..." She almost laughed, -we've been in close situations, in many of them, we both thought they would never get out.- she thought. "YOU, saved my life numerous times" he said with a laugh.

"I've got school tomorrow but you're welcome to stay and walk around, just..."

She heard him sigh as he interrupts her once again "Be careful, I know" he said bored. She wasn't older, Derek was the older one and was more of the over brotherly type as they got close. The only thing she really said to him often that was protective was 'Be careful' their lives were dangerous...

"Stay in the guest room puppy" she smiled as she hugged him once more, happy to see him again. "I know where it is, goodnight Joelle" he said before bounding to the guest room. She laughed and calmly walked back to her room. She heard a howl/yawn before it became silent, though, she heard the wind and the tree branches hitting her window, it was still ever so peaceful...

She yawned as she put the knife back under her pillow. She instantly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillow.

She woke up at the sound of a blaring alarm. She groaned as she slapped the alarm off of the desk and it hit the floor, broken, it finally turned off. She then heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. The door banged open as Derek smiled and jumped in the bed. "Waaaaaake uppp!" He screamed with enthusiasm. "Ugh..." She groaned "Just because you're staying here, doesn't mean you can disturb my peaceful life" he arched his eyebrows at this "okay... Barely peaceful life" she laughed.

She pushes him off the bed "I'll get breakfast ready, hold on a minute okay?" Derek nods and pounds down the stairs. She realized he broke her door and she sighs. -It's the fifth time he broke that door!- she thought, annoyed. She got up and tried to close the door, well... As closed as it could be. She brushed her hair while looking in the mirror.

She stared at her own reflection, a girl with big brown eyes stared back at her. She was average size for her age, 18. She had naturally tanned skin, which wasn't so tanned with a fit and slim body. Her long, brown wavy hair ended at her elbows. For her standards, she was considered ugly, but she was told she was hot, beautiful and pretty by a lot of people. She's had some whistles at her when she walks down the halls of her school or when she walks in the mall and whatnot. But she never really paid any attention.

She wore a black strapless top with white jean shorts, black high-heeled boots and a white purse. She died a strand of her hair magenta, it looked beautiful with her brown hair and she curled the ends of her hair. She walks in the bathroom to put on some makeup. A reddish and pinkish lipstick was her favorite, she added mascara, blush and gold/light pink eyeshadow.

"Hurry up!" Screamed Derek "I'm coming!" Jo says as she walks down the stairs. He looks at her and sighs "why so fancy" he teased. She laughed and nudged him. She made toast, bacon, sausage and eggs for the both of them. Two coffees and she gave him an orange juice. They both sat down and began to eat their food.

As she finished her food and took a sip of her orange juice, she smiled and glanced over at Derek. He was athletic, he had a fit, athletic and slim body. His dark brown hair was short (Same as Jacob from twilight. Don't really watch twilight, isn't interesting for me) he had naturally tanned skin and was tall for his age. He was 20, about a year older than Jo. In a few weeks, Jo was about to turn 19 anyways. He was wearing a white shirt with baggy black jeans. His eyes were dark brown, but turned yellowish when a Werewolf. His fur was very dark brown as a Werewolf...

"What?" Asked Derek when he caught her staring at him. Jo blinked and smiled. "Sorry, just thinking of when I first met you..." He smiled too. After a few moments, she got up and cleaned up the table. After that, she grabbed her keys and filled her purse with the essential things. Her books and everything was in her locker since she had no more homework to do. -Keys, lipstick, phone, pocket knife... Silver of course, holy water, salt...- she thought as she put all the items in her purse. "Bye!" She screamed as she opened the door and walked to her car. It was a custom made Maserati. The color was a mix of Silver and Blue. She unlocked the door and started to drive to her school.

Little did she know... She wouldn't see that school for a long time...


	2. Derek First Time

**A/N heyyyy guys. Sorry for not continuing and I've just been really busy. Haven't actually though that anyone actually read my stories and/or cared so I just chilled. But thanks to a certain someone (thanks ThaliaJoelle) I know that someone cares. Sooo yeah. I'll continue and hope you enjoy**

 **well... A lot of stories are similar and I DID base it on supernatural. Which I now realized how stupid I was for putting "original story" on my summary so I apologize. So I guess everything belongs to supernatural except the characters and some and ok things I added.**

~Derek. Chapter 2~ First Time

He didn't want to run away, but he was forced to... He was glad he ended up at Jo's house. He knew she'd let him stay. "Fucking Hunters" he muttered after Jo left. He smirked and laid down on the couch as he was deep in thought about Joelle Mary Anderson -Jo... That girl was something- he thought -I can't forget the day I met her...-

/FLASHBACK/

He was alone in the woods, being chased by the Hunters again. His dark fur glistened in the moonlight as he bounded past the trees of the forest. An arrow hit the tree right next to him and he growled, going faster. He stopped... Silence. -that was suspicious...- arrows start hitting the trees, surrounding him with flaming arrows. His yellow eyes widened as he let a loud howl that ripped through the nights peace.

He heard the sound of a bow and everything seemed to be in slow motion as he turned around. He was seeing a flaming silver arrow go straight at him... In slow motion, at least, it seemed like it. He stood there in shock, paralyzed at the fact that he'd be dead if it hit him.

Suddenly, a figure swooshed (yes, I used the word Swooshed. SWOOOSH!) in front of him with lightning speed. As the figure disappeared, he realized that the arrow didn't hit him. He looked beside him and saw the figure clearly. A beautiful woman with long perfect hair was crouching. She stood up and she had the arrow in her hand -Did she just catch it?!- he thought.

She smiled at him, like she knew what he thought and nodded. She then whipped around and faced those Damn Hunters. "Listen! Leave him alone for tonight! I'll take care of him..." She said, loud and clear -like they'd just leave because a girl asked them too- he huffed at the thought. "Jo...?" The leader of The Hunters asked. She nodded slightly as the leader nodded back and bowed. -W-what?- Derek thought in surprise "Let's go men!" The leader said, and with that, the hunters left.

He morphed back into a human when they left and she smiled. Derek smiled back before she broke the arrow in two and threw it into the woods. He narrowed his eyes "Jo...?" He asked, trying to remember if he remembered that name from somewhere.

"Do I know you?" She asked, yet her voice was full of doubt... Like no one knew her "Uh... No" Derek said. She sighed, a sigh of relief. She smiled and turned around "thought so"

He looked at her confused. She smiled and turned around "Be careful next time will you?" He nods slowly before she runs, disappearing into the dark woods.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Derek gets pulled out of his memory when he hears a huge crash. He jumped out of the couch and was wide alert. He ran to the noise of the crash and he growled. Claw marks were on the walls, six claw marks, three of them on each side. Diagonally across each other. -The Hunters sign- he growls, his eyes flashes yellow for a moment before returning to their natural color.

He jumped out of the window, he definitely had to apologize to Jo later. He smiled at the thought, being able to see her again. He shakes his thoughts away as he ran as fast as a werewolf. He followed the Hunters scent.

After a lot of turns, the scent disappears. Any sign of the Hunters are gone. Confused, he looked around. He looked North and his eyes widens, in front of him, was the school Jo went to. He howled before running straight at the school, he stopped at the parking lot.

When he finally hears the bell ring, he perks up. Waiting for Jo, he notices girls watching him. He smirks and winks as they giggles -I could get used to this- "Der-" screams Jo, she stops and notices the girls giggling at him. Derek looks at her, she had a weird look on her face. Was that anger... No... Jealousy. He laughed

Jo turns bright red and walks right past him "Heeeey... Jo... What's up?" He asked with a fake smile, pretending not to know what is pissing her off. She didn't even look at him "Shut the fuck up, be a good puppy and lets go" Derek laughs before nodding and getting in the car with her.

Half the drive back to her house, it was silent. They dangerously swerved in the lanes. Derek looked at Jo, her face was red, her movements were harsh and rigid. He sighed, he knew she was territorial with the people she cared about... But this was different. He remembered why he ran to the school in the first place. "The Hunters..." He whispers.

Her eyes widened as she sighed "Fine!" She snapped as she arrived at the house "What is it!?" She asked, getting out of the car and slamming it. He sighed and put his hands up in surrender "Okay okay, sorry. For whatever I did" he smirked as she calmed down, yet rolling her eyes.

"Anyways... Back to the Hunters." He said as they opened the door to the house. "I saw the-" he continued before being interrupted by a large bang. Jo's eyes widened before running towards the noise, Derek right behind her.

Derek gasped as Jo fell to the ground, tears immediately covering her cheeks at the sight. He gulped and whispered "W-we... We're fucked"

(CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAHAHA)


	3. It's Time To Go

**A/N Heyyyy I know you guys will hate me for not updating but school troubles and such. But here ya go. I made this one longer than the others and hope ya will forgive meeeeeeeh.**

 **P.S all my characters and such I won but the rest is based and owned by supernatural. Well Erik Kripke but yeaaaaaahhhhh...**

She gasped as her hands went instinctivly to her mouth, her cheeks were soaked and her eyes were red from the previous tears. Dereks mouth went dry as he saw the sight; a young boy, not older than twelve was hanged from the cieling, a silver arrow through were the heart would be. but Derek suspected that they ripped that out too. In his blood it was written "Another one, we have one. Right on cue, it'll be you" Derek gulped, though he had to stay strong for Jo "fucking rhymes" He mumbled frustrated, annoyed at the Hunters rhymes that were almost everywhere.

Jo stood up slowly, leaning slightly against Derek for support. "The worst part is..." She said before continuing "I knew him... I took care of him for a while since he was homeless, helped him make a tiny treehouse and supplied him with food. Though... I didn't know he was a werewolf" Derek was tempted to make a sarcastic remark to lighten the mood but he knew it wouldn't have actually helped, in this case at least.

She looked away from the scene "Derek..." He nodded, knowing what she was going for "I-i'll clean it up for you" He glanced at the scene once more, disgusted before answering "Pack your bags now" she nodded and ran to her room, slamming the still slightly broken door from the day earlier.

She took everything she needed and stuffed them into two big bags. Clothes, weapons, undergarments, entertainment, etc in one bag. Then she put her personal and cherished things in the other. She grabbed a quite leather satchel and filled with with some extra weapons, a lot of cash, her phone and other essentials she'll quickly need to grab. She ran down stairs and screamed "heads up" Derek looked up as his eyes widened. In a split second he caught the bags Jo threw at him from atop the stairs.

She looked back at the scene and her eyes widened, everything was spotless "How..." He chuckled "I used a hiding spell. It'll cover it for a looong time... also preserving it so it won't smell horrible and such" She nodded slowly before running to the basement "Jo what are you?" he said before being interrupted by giant books that were thrown at him. He caught them, they were spell books... he sighed and stuffed them into one of the bags before carrying them to Jo's car. She ran out and looked the door.

She smiled weakly and whispered goodbye to her house once before turning around, now determined to never look back. She didn't think she could try run away from all of it this time anyways.

 **LATEEEEEEERRRR IN DA CAAAAAAAAAR**

Derek glanced at Jo who was at the passengers seat, he chuckled as he watched her chest go up and down softly by her breathing. She was asleep. He admired her, she was beautiful of course... even he could notice that. The first time he met her was a doozy and then she dissapeared into the murky forests once again. After that, he spent days trying to find the woman that saved his life... Now, imagine they were the closest of friends, that shared several adventures together.

he cared for her, and she did for him. They had their moments... Wouldn't call them brother and sister since Derek always fantasized as her to be more, and who says she hasn't been doing the same at times? Though he knew that she cared for him more than usual, which made his heart often jump at the thought.

 **A FEW HOURS LATTTTEEEERRRR**

Derek shook her awake, her eyes widened as she immediately got into an attack postion, her knife at his throat. he chuckled and said "You're ressembling your past self again, a human trained to kill and protect." She sighed and lowered her knife before looking around, ignoring completely what he had just said.

They were at a gas station, she eyed him curiously as he shrugged "This IS a car, it needs gas" She nodded before opening the car door and looking at the shop "You want anything?" She asked as he nodded "yeah, a coffee" She chuckled, already knwoing his preference as she opened the door to the cafe and ordered two coffees and some donuts. She paid before getting the food, muttering a few words in latin as she saw someone she knew. "Hey Jo?! is that you!?" She closed her eyes and groaned "fuuuuck" before giving the woman named Julia a fake smile "Oh heeeeeeeeeeyy"She said awkwardly before Julia interrupted her with a loud annoying high pitched voice. "Omg is that coffee? i loooove coffee! What are you doing here? I mean, out of college. I'm on a small little trip with my boooooyyyfriend, who is in the car"

Jo nodded in agreement, knowing that Julia wasn't going to stop anytime soon. To her surprise, Julia DID stop talking before asking Jo a question "Hmmm do you have a boyfriend? I mean I understand if you don't since youn don't actually have a life but yeah" Jo's eyes widened at the comment, she couldn't stand this woman and it was worse when she insulted her. "I mean, I get it. You're too busy with your weird little thing" Julia says, drawing a circle in the air around Jo with her finger. "To be cool and have a boyfriend but it's okay"

Jo sighed, she couldn't take it "For your information I DO have a boyfriend!" Julia eyed Jo suspiciously "Oh yeah? What is his name? Where is he" Jo stayed calm, number 1 in her training... Never show weakness. Even though she had no clue what to say "His name is..." She said slowly before Derek barged in "Jo? Why were you taking so long?" She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked to Deredk "His name is Derek. Julia, meet my boyfriend Derek" She said 'boyfriend a bit loudly to make sure Derek got the message.

He chuckled and smiled "Hello Julia, nice to meet you. As she said, I am my little sweethearts boyfriend" Jo coughed slightly, warning him not to over do it. He smirked and ignored her. Julia was staring at them, mouth wide as she gaped at Derek "No way! You are waaaaay to hot to be her boyfriend" She said, jealous. Which made a wave of satisfaction go over Jo.

Derek shrugged and nodded "Well it's true. Come on love." He said, about to walk out the door to leave before Julia cried out "Wait!" The two turned around to look at Julia "Yes?" Jo said, a smirk on her face before Julia looked at them mischieviously "Kiss" She said before continuing" Both of you kiss eachother like you mean it."

Jos eyes widened, she wasn't sure what to do. She knew he wasn't going to- before she could finish that thought. Derek grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He used his right hand to bring his face towards her as they kissed passionately. Jo wrapping her arms around Dereks neck in the heat of the moment. He pulled away softly as Jo tried to hide a pout. "See?" He said to Julia before walking out the door. Leaving Julia shocked and Jo in a trance, walking out the door.


	4. Oh shit the Winchesters

**A/N: IM SO SORRY I KNOW YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME. Sorry I haven't posted, I've been on a one month vacation to Indonesia, (Bali and Jakarta) As well as Singapore to visit mah famileh. I am now back. Sorry for how short this chapter was but yeah.**

 **FEEL FREE to review and show how much you like dis story. Leave some questions as well about me or the story and I'll be happy to answer them in the A/N of the next chapters to come.**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

She was still in shock as she sat down in the passages seat next to Derek. Her lips tingled, the feeling of his lips still on hers lingered. She opened her mouth to say something before hesitating. "I know what you are going to say" Derek muttered before Jo could say anything. Jo gulped before her sarcastic remark came "oh yeah? And what is it then?" Derek chuckled before answering "about the kiss... sorry, I honestly should've asked. I'll ask next time"

Jo's eyes widened yet she didn't say anything. _Next time?_ she thought. Her brain in panic. She wasn't sure if she was disgusted or anxious for it. She decided not to dwell on it. "Hey.. um... where are we going anyways?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Derek opened his mouth to answer but hesitated before responding "A-a good friend. I need answers from him" She nodded yet was curious. He never spoke anyone else before, and out of the blue she left everything she had for this. Yet she had no choice, and she did trust him with everything.

She looked out the window after an hour or two, it was rather dark already which surprised her but she didn't care as much. She leaned her head against the window, the stars illuminated brightly in the sky as she read certain constellations.

After a while, she finally had fell asleep yet was haunted by past memories. Of her and Derek, of her parents. She had instantly woken up with a start as she saw big brown worried eyes staring back at her. _Derek_ was the first thing she thought of as she blinked a few times before sitting up. She noticed he wasn't in the drivers seat and started to panic. "Who's driving!?" She screamed worriedly as he laughed before answering to calm her down. "Calm… we aren't even moving. We are here."

She sighed with relief before confusion arrived on her face "we are here… where?" She asked and got up, her feet placed on the floor of the car as Derek opened the car door. She frantically fell out the door, panting. She was dizzy and instantly waking up before being forced to get up and drag herself outside wasn't her favorite thing.

"I repeat…" She said as she regained her balance "Where are we?" She asked while she saw Derek take out her bags as well as two of his own. "A bunker… owned by two brothers that I befriended. I met them bcause of another werewolf. His name was Garth, not a bad man." She chuckled and nodded; she knew he had friends but a werewolf community? Now that was slightly weird.

She stared at the bunker entrance; at least she was pretty sure that is what it was. "Ready?" She heard a voice behind her. Derek chuckled before walking towards the bunker. The big wall opened up as she followed him from behind. "Derek what are you-" her voice faltered as she stared at the room behind her.

It was huge; she saw almost everything since she was at the top of a staircase that seperated in two. Under her she noticed a table with chairs and further forward seemed to be a library and after that was slightly hard to identify.

"Who's there?" asked a slightly gruff voice. 'It's me, Derek" Said Derek a chuckle was audible from under her, at the bottom of the stairs to be precise. Derek walked down the stairs and continued to talk to someone. "Um hello?" Jo asked as she awkwardly walked down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she saw a 6 foot 4 human male that she recognized. "No… no no no!" She said and stared at Derek.

"Them… The Winchesters!?" She said in panic "Why didn't you tell me?"


End file.
